1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a battery charging control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones and portable computers are powered by direct current (DC). When the power source available is an alternating current (AC) source, adapters are used to convert the AC to DC. The DC source may be rechargeable batteries that are housed in the casing of the portable electronic device. For charging the rechargeable batteries, the portable electronic device generally includes a microcontroller and a charging control circuit controlled by the microcontroller. When the charging function is enabled, the microcontroller sends a control signal to the charging control circuit. The charging control circuit electrically connects an external power source to a battery based on the control signal, such that the battery can be charged.
However, when the charging control circuit is electrically connected to the external power source, an instantaneous current may be generated, which may destroy some electrical elements, such as transistors deployed in the charging control circuit.
Therefore, providing a charging control circuit capable of protecting the electrical elements therein from being destroyed by the instantaneous current is desired. Moreover, providing an electronic device employing the charging control circuit is desired.